hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1961 Atlantic hurricane season (GiedriusforCat5 WMHB)
The 1961 Atlantic hurricane season '''featured the highest amount of major hurricanes in a single season since 1950 with 6, also featuring the costliest storm in Atlantic history until 1965, Debbie, which barely was more costly than Ethel in the previous year. The season officially began on June 15, and lasted until November 15. These dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. However, Tropical Depression One formed almost two months before the season officially started, on April 23rd. The last system, Tropical Depression Sixteen, dissipated on December 5th, almost three weeks after the end of the season. Texas and Belize were among the hardest hit areas, hit by Hurricane Debbie and Hurricane Jenny, respectively. Debbie caused catastrophic flooding and wind damage in Coastal Texas, while Jenny made landfall in Belize as a Category 5, devastating the country and costing just over 700% of Belize's GDP at the time. The most significant storm of the season was Hurricane Jenny, which made landfall in Belize at peak intensity and devastated the country, while Debbie became the costliest Atlantic storm until 1965, with $1.6 billion in damages, after it hit Texas. Hurricane Betsy caused severe winds in Central America, Carla became the first Category 4 of the season, Esther brought high winds and rainfall to Ireland as it made landfall in Western Ireland, still as a tropical cyclone, Frances brought high winds and waves to the United States Eastern Seaboard, and Hattie caused light damages in Atlantic Canada and Northeastern United States. Collectively, the tropical cyclones in 1961 caused at least 674 deaths and about $1.912 billion in damages. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/1961 till:01/01/1962 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/1961 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<38_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-118 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:23/04/1961 till:26/04/1961 color:TD text:One (TD) from:17/05/1961 till:18/05/1961 color:TD text:Two (TD) from:10/06/1961 till:11/06/1961 color:TS text:Anna (TS) from:21/07/1961 till:24/07/1961 color:C2 text:Betsy (C2) from:02/09/1961 till:11/09/1961 color:C4 text:Carla (C4) from:03/09/1961 till:11/09/1961 color:C5 text:Debbie (C5) from:07/09/1961 till:17/09/1961 color:C4 text:Esther (C4) from:10/09/1961 till:21/09/1961 color:C4 text:Frances (C4) barset:break from:12/09/1961 till:15/09/1961 color:TS text:Gerda (TS) from:30/09/1961 till:08/10/1961 color:C4 text:Hattie (C4) from:16/10/1961 till:22/10/1961 color:TS text:Inga (TS) from:27/10/1961 till:01/11/1961 color:C5 text:Jenny (C5) from:01/11/1961 till:03/11/1961 color:TS text:Kara (TS) from:05/11/1961 till:07/11/1961 color:TS text:Laurie (TS) from:17/11/1961 till:21/11/1961 color:TS text:Martha (TS) from:05/12/1961 till:05/12/1961 color:TD text:Sixteen (TD) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/1961 till:01/05/1961 text:April from:01/05/1961 till:01/06/1961 text:May from:01/06/1961 till:01/07/1961 text:June from:01/07/1961 till:01/08/1961 text:July from:01/08/1961 till:01/09/1961 text:August from:01/09/1961 till:01/10/1961 text:September from:01/10/1961 till:01/11/1961 text:October from:01/11/1961 till:01/12/1961 text:November from:01/12/1961 till:01/01/1962 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Systems '''Tropical Depression One Tropical Depression Two Tropical Storm Anna Hurricane Betsy Hurricane Carla Hurricane Debbie Hurricane Esther Hurricane Frances Tropical Storm Gerda Hurricane Hattie Tropical Storm Inga Hurricane Jenny Tropical Storm Kara Tropical Storm Laurie Tropical Storm Martha Tropical Depression Sixteen Storm names The following names were used for named storms (tropical storms and hurricanes) that formed in the North Atlantic in 1961. Storms were named Frances, Hattie, Inga and Jenny for the first time in 1961. The names Debbie and Jenny were later retired and replaced by Dinah and Jane, however Jane was later replaced by Jenny for unexplained reasons. Season effects The following table lists all of the storms that have formed in the 1961 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s) (in parentheses), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all of the damage figures are in 1961 USD. Category:Atlantic hurricanes Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:What-might-have-been seasons